Just One Dance
by Nyirria
Summary: Jumpers were lone wolfs, they could meet people but there would be no strings attached! If they hid their feelings, there would be no relationships, there would be no innocent lives ended. Griffin knew that. He knew it well. David/Griffin


**Disclaimer** : I do not own Jumper, David Rice, or Griffin O'Connor.

* * *

"I'm not dancin' with ya David! And out there? The Paladins could be scouring the desert and we'd be exposed like chocolate chips in a cookie!" Griffin scolded, crossing his arms across his chest as David kneeled in between him and the TV screen.

He always did that, if just talking loudly didn't steal Griffin's attention from the screen.

David chuckled lightly and thought for a moment, just a moment so Griffin wouldn't be anymore pissed. "It's nighttime Griffin, those Paladins should be asleep by now."

Griffin didn't look convinced as he huffed and glared at the blonde some more. At least he didn't yell he was stupid or an idiot. Which the Englishman did quite a handful of times this past week.

"Could we just stop thinking about the Paladins, for just one night? Griffin?" David pushed, he was fully aware of his stubborn trait, and he was going to use it.

Griffin gave him a stare that said are-you-fucking-out-of-your-mind. "Really? Davy? Stop thinking about the Paladins that are out to _kill_ me? _Us_? Our _entire_ existence?"

David sighed, Griffin had a hard head, and a short-tempered mouth too.

"Griffin," he said, his voice much more serious than his previously used tone. "It's just one dance I ask for, then I'll leave you alone when you're playing your games."

The Englishman thought about the deal, one dance, for no disturbance while he had his free play. It was good, yes, but…

"Why do ya want to dance anyway? The desert isn't exactly a ballroom, and I'm not exactly a girl in a fancy dress," Griffin asked, eyeing the younger, but taller man.

"I am _not_ slippin' on a gown, so don't you even _think_ about it David."

David smiled and looked at his hands. "Does it even matter why I want to dance?" he asked the brunette, extending one hand towards him for Griffin to take.

"Well, I guess not… but…" Griffin said, trailing off which frustrated himself.

The American sighed and took Griffin's right hand in his left, pulling him up from his seat. "Just come on," he said quietly, gently dragging the hesitant Brit outside of his lair.

David brought Griffin to a platform with hardened sand, so while dancing, they wouldn't get any of the dust in their shoes. At least, keep most of it out.

The blonde adjusted their hands, so that they were firmly cupped together, and guided Griffin's other hand to his shoulder. David flashed the flustered Griffin an encouraging smile, before setting his right hand on Griffin's waist. He squirmed, but didn't say anything.

"Now, slide back with your right foot, then slide with your left, back but a little to the left," David instructed, he was never really good at explaining directions. "Then put your feet together."

Griffin scoffed, but did as he was told, and David's more experienced feet followed his steps. The two stopped once they were in their same position from the start, just a few inches away from there original starting point.

"Slide forward with your left, then your right, and click your feet together, just like the first," David said, and Griffin did so, following David's lead.

Griffin glared at David's chest, a blush forming on his cheeks, barely visible in the pale moonlight.

"Then we just rotate while we dance the steps."

The two danced, slow and calm, like the wind present in the desert they were in. David stared down at the very quiet Griffin, who very much avoided his eyes in their close proximity.

"Griffin?"

The curly-haired male just grunted, nearly stepping on David's foot which would have made them both tumble.

"Griffin," David called more firmly, but those dark blue eyes darted anywhere and everywhere but his gaze. As if calculating his best possible escape from this scenario.

"Look at me Griffin."

David let go of Griffin's waist and lifted up the brunette's chin, feeling a growing stubble. The two met eye contact and Griffin wanted to push him away roughly, but he felt like he'd just melted in the blonde's grasp.

"I love you."

Griffin's eyes widened in shock and his mouth opened on reflex to reply with a witty remark, but immediately closed it once he saw in David's cobalt blue eyes that he was serious.

The brunette did nothing but jump to a few feet away and start jogging back to the lair, pushing his fists into his dark brown leather jacket's pockets.

_Idiot! David is such an idiot!_

He quickly jumped back into his lair and hastily took off his jacket and threw it somewhere across the main room.

_David knew better than to say that! Jumpers were lone wolfs, they could meet people but there would be no strings attached!_

If they hid their feelings, there would be no relationships, there would be no innocent lives ended. Griffin knew that. He knew it well.

Griffin paced the room and soon enough David jumped in front of the telly, the couch acting as the barrier between them.

"Griffin– "

"NO! No, David! You know better than that, look what happened with your ex? Molly?" Griffin interrupted, bursting with the confused anger he held inside of him.

"Millie," David said, letting Griffin continue with his yelling.

"Whatever! Remember what happens when a jumper associates with non-jumpers. They get killed! It doesn't give much of an array of positive results if jumpers were to… to get involved with others of their kind!"

David stepped around the couch, to have Griffin do the same thing, moving away from him.

"Well look at the both of us, we've worked with each other and we're still alive, aren't we?" David said, extending his hands out to his sides.

"Alive? Yes. But you and I together, have encountered more Paladins then I have when I was alone," Griffin countered, struggling to keep his voice down, lower than a shout.

"Yeah, but we haven't been toasted to death, so I don't see the problem if we can handle them side-by-side, and have a little something in between hunting and fighting," David persisted, his voice slightly louder than usual.

"That's the point! You don't see the problem of what you're suggesting!" Griffin exclaimed, running a hand through his thick curly hair. His voice may have been more worrisome than threatening to the ear.

David stopped walking and blinked a few times, registering Griffin's used tone.

"That's it. That's why you don't want a relationship."

David smiled and Griffin looked at him like he was going bonkers.

"What are you talking about?" Griffin asked, taking a step back.

"You don't want a relationship with me, because you're afraid that you'd get hurt if the Paladins were to… take care of me," David said, choosing his words carefully. Griffin had stopped yelling, he was glad of it.

"You're afraid, that if you started opening your heart, you'd be hurt again."

Griffin looked vulnerable for a split second, before his defensive side took over him. "Bullshit!" he cussed, throwing a journal on the coffee table at David.

The American jerked his head to the side, the leather book hitting the wall behind him.

"Opening my heart? Hurt again? I don't give, and I never gave a damn about others! Let alone a rookie jumper like you David!"

David let a hurt expression run over his face, before jumping right in front of Griffin. His hand shot out to grab Griffin's forearm, his other wrapping around his waist, preventing him from jumping away without tagging along David.

He captured Griffin's lips in his own and held his grip firm around the brunette. Griffin struggled at first, landing a few weak punches at David's chest. But he seemed to turn into jello and let David hold him tight as the kiss was prolonged.

Then Griffin kissed back with effort, his hands fisting David's shirt, and the blonde pulled back. He nearly came right on the spot with Griffin's expression: glassy eyes, red and bruised lips, and his breathless panting.

"I thought you never gave a damn about a rookie like me?" David teased, his breathing heavy as well.

Griffin glared at him unsuccessfully with hazy eyes, and pulled David closer to him with the shirt in his fists. David was surprised it didn't rip yet.

"Just kiss me you idiot."

David chuckled deeply, pressing his lips against Griffin's once more. Causing a cacophony, made by moans, groans, grunts, and whimpers. The occasional rip of fabric as David's designer shirt was shred into pieces.

But he couldn't really give a crap. Not in this situation.

Nothing tasted better than winning over a unique, wild and antisocial jumper.

* * *

**A/N** : Geez. Griffin can be such an insecure hot-head in my mind. My brain is not getting any original ideas. Damn. I've been using prompts to fill my head with imagination. Ones used: _night in the desert, dance_ & _forced kiss._

R&R much appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
